


Centerpiece

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creepy Brock Rumlow, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Clint and Steve if they were captured and HYDRA won during Winter Soldier.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hydra Trash Meme anon fills





	Centerpiece

**Author's Note:**

> theres no actual rape, but it is alluded to

Clint was tossed unceremoniously into the cell, completely naked and covered in blood and other unpleasant fluids.

“Oh God, Clint?” Steve slurred, mind still hazy from the myriad of drugs that had been pumped into his system. He started struggling against his magnetic cuffs again, but to no avail. The super soldier was naked as well, and restrained so he was on his knees with his arms chained above him. There were manacles on his wrists and ankles, as well as a shock collar around his throat.

“Hey Rogers.” Clint grunted, pushing himself to a sitting position.

The lock on the heavy metal door clicked, sealing the two men inside.

“Guess we’re roommates now.” Clint said, leaning against the wall adjacent to Steve’s.

“I was hoping they wouldn’t get you.” Steve said a bit lamely.

“How’d they get you, Cap? You seem out of it, and I know you can’t get drunk.”

“Drugs, dunno what. Didn’t think there was anything that could keep me down, but HYDRA’s always coming up with new sciencey shit. Same with the cuffs, they’re magnetic, can’t get outta ‘em.”

“Damn.” Clint replied.

He hadn’t thought there was anything that could stop Captain America.

“They hurt you.” Steve noted, eyes locked onto Clint’s face.

“I’m fine.” Clint said evasively. Steve didn’t press him.

The two men both stared down at the floor, minds buzzing with thoughts.

Both were highly skilled tacticians, their brains frantically trying to come up with a plan.

They sat in silence however, neither really knowing what to say.

And then the lock clicked loudly again, and the door to the cell opened.

Brock Rumlow stepped inside, grinning.

“Hey Big Guy.” Rumlow said, addressing Steve.

“You can drop the act, Rumlow.” Steve growled, straightening his posture. “No offense, but I don’t exactly see us as friends anymore.”

“Nothing personal, Cap.” Rumlow shrugged.

“Fuck off.” Clint spat.

“Watch that mouth, Barton.” Rumlow warned dangerously. “Test me and I’ll give it a much better use.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Clint said in distaste.

“What are you here for?” Steve demanded.

“Need a blood sample.” Rumlow said, producing a needle and stepping close to Steve. “Just relax and it won’t hurt darling.”

Steve spat right in Rumlow’s face.

“Oh you’ll regret that later.” Rumlow snarled, swiping a hand across his cheek. “We’re saving you for tonight, our victory celebration. Barton was just a little reward the STRIKE team had. You, you’ll be Pierce’s main attraction.”

“I-” Steve stammered.

Rumlow laughed at that.

“I’m betting you’re a virgin.” He teased, using Steve’s moment of shock to plunge the needle into his exposed thigh.

“You didn’t really-” Steve muttered, and Rumlow only laughed again.

“Aw, Barton didn’t tell you?” Rumlow crooned.

Clint flinched.

“What did you think he was covered in?”

Steve made a point to look away from Clint.

“You’re disgusting.” Steve said.

“Oh just you wait.” Rumlow grinned.

He took the blood sample and left.

“Clint-” Steve started to say.

“Nothing I haven’t handled before.” Clint said.

“That’s awful-”

“Occupational hazard.” Clint shrugged. “Listen, Steve, what Rumlow said, about the celebration…” He trailed off. “Rumlow was bragging about it when he…”

“Everyone on the STRIKE team are pieces of shit.” Steve said. “What they did, you don’t deserve it.”

“Steve, what I got is a cakewalk. What they’re planning for you-” Clint paused a moment to compose himself. “It’s Pierce. He’s got a whole fucking party planned, lights and music and all the HYDRA assholes. Steve, HYDRA’s all over. Political figures, I dunno who, but a lot. CEOs, HYDRA guys everywhere. And Pierce-Well he wants you at the party as a centerpiece. Y’know, to…”

Steve nodded gravely.

“Maybe Tony will be there. He’ll warn the team.”

“I’m hoping they didn’t get Nat.” Clint said. “Thor’s off world. There’s-There’s hope.”

“Hope.” Steve repeated, straightening his posture again.


End file.
